The Lasting Light
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: What if FemNaruto is the descendent of Tidus and Yuna? What if for some strange reason, Fiends were showing up again same with the Summons? What if FemNaruto finds and equips Yuna's Garment Grid and all the dressspheres? What if FemNaruto finds a another sphere that would be called the Summoner DressSphere which is the only way she would be able to find and collect the summons?
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok here's a new story for you guys! This one is a Final Fantasy X-2/Naruto crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own FFX-2, Naruto or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Family ties, Pairing and her version of Female Naruto! Please vote in her poll then read and Review her Stories! Enjoy the story and away we go! Fan art is most welcomed!

Ch.1

9 year old Naru Uzumaki ran from the villagers that were chasing her as tears streamed down her face, she saw her only chance to escape and raced past the Chunin Guards before they could stop her. She was already through the gate and in the woods before they reacted as the villagers stopped at the gate to the villager and one especially cruel woman yelled unaware that the Hokage was listening behind her "Get out and STAY out! NO one even wants a demon like you!"

The Hokage snarled and killed the woman in front of the crowd as he snarled to the Anbu "Take ALL of them to Ibiki! I will not have this anymore!"

Meanwhile...

Naru raced deeper and deeper into the dark forest when the ground suddenly gave out under her and she fell into a large cavern, she landed on something soft and rolled until she gently hit a pedestal. Naru shook her head and stood up as she looked around at the large cavern, she then noticed the pedestal had a strange sphere that swirled with pretty colors and reached out to touch it. Naru yelped as it lit up the cavern suddenly and she found herself in a flower filled field instead of the Cavern, she looked around nervously then saw two people standing off to the side. The male had light blonde hair like her and light blue eyes while the woman had long Brown hair bound in a ponytail and two different colored eyes which were emerald green and Sapphire blue, the woman then knelt and held her arms out to the child as she said softly "Come here, little one...we won't hurt you."

Naru cautiously approached and was pulled into a hug by the woman and Naru began to cry at having someone hugging her, the blonde man then knelt and joined in the hug as Naru began to grow sleepy. The small child then fell asleep in the woman's arms and sighed contently...

Yuna looked at her descendent with sad eyes as Tidus growled softly and said "Those Villagers are monsters for doing this to a child!"

Yuna nodded and then said "Let's get back to the others...I want to get her used to having a family that she can talk to no matter where she is or what happens."

Tidus nodded and followed his wife back to the other members of their "Family"...

A little while later...

Naru woke up and sat up in the soft bed she was in, she looked around nervously when a Tall Cat like creature came in causing Naru to squeak and hide under the covers. The woman from before came in and sighed with a smile as she asked "Kimahri, do you mind waiting outside until she's ready?"

"Of Course, Yuna..."

Naru peeked out from under the Blanket as the lady then said "it's alright Naru; no one will hurt you here."

"You promise?"

Yuna nodded with a smile then gently took Naru's hand and asked "Are you ready to meet the others?"

Naru nodded shyly and Yuna gently picked the too light 9 year old child, Yuna walked outside and smiled at Rikku and Wakka were playfully arguing while Paine and Lulu watched in exasperated amusement. Auron was chuckling as Tidus and Jecht argued over Blitzball moves as usual while Kimahri watched everything with an unreadable look, Naru looked up at Yuna as everyone noticed the child and gave her encouraging smiles while Yuna introduced everyone to her. Naru was soon relaxed and happily playing with Tidus, Wakka and Jecht as they played with a blitz ball.

Yuna watched her descendent act like a normal child for once and smiled as Naru laughed; she let them play for about two hours then called them over so they could talk to Naru about whom they were and where they were. Naru ran over to Yuna while giggling and Yuna scooped her up into her lap, Naru smiled up at her and Yuna asked "Do you know who we are little one?"

Naru shook her head and Yuna told her that she and Tidus were her Ancestors through her father's side of the family; Naru looked confused so Yuna explained in simple words what that meant. Naru's eyes went wide at that then asked "Am I dead?"

"No sweetheart. The Dress sphere just teleported you to the Dimension, where our Spirits are like normal bodies."

Naru then asked "What is a dress sphere?"

Yuna explained then smiled as she said "Naru...would you like us to train you in different types of Combat and magic? Time won't pass in the real world and you can live her until it's time for you to back since Time goes faster here."

Naru thought about it then asked "Will there be any side effects?"

Yuna smiled and said "You won't age here do to being a part of the real world but we can train you to the best of our abilities."

Naru smiled then nodded as she said "Ok!"

7 years later in the Spirit Dimension...

Naru grinned as she sparred with Jecht, Tidus, Paine and Auron; she did her best but was disarmed by her grandpa Jecht after about twenty minutes. Naru giggled and Jecht ruffled her hair as he said "Good Job today, Kiddo."

Naru smiled and hugged him as Yuna then came running over with a smile and Naru smiled at her "Mom" as Yuna said "Naru, can you come with me?"

"Ok!"

Yuna and Naru sat down in the hut as Yuna sadly smiled and said "I'm afraid you have to leave our dimension tomorrow...but I have something to give you."

Naru looked curious and sad as she had hoped her stay would be longer, Yuna then hand her an object that had Naru's jaw drop. Naru felt tears come to her eyes as she held the Garment Grid tight and said to her "mom", "Momma Yuna, are you sure you want to give me your garment grid and Dress spheres?"

Yuna smiled and said "Something tells me you'll need it in the future so I want you to take good care of it."

Naru hugged her and said "I will, Momma! Thank you!"

Yuna hugged her tight then said "Remember that we will always love you and we will always watch over you."

Naru nodded then smiled as Tidus came in and said "Hey Naru! Wanna play a few rounds of Blitz ball before tomorrow?"

Naru smiled up at her "Dad" and nodded as Yuna laughed and they walked out of the Hut...

The next day...

Naru had tears in her eyes as she hugged everyone and told them she would miss them dearly, Naru then felt herself fade from the Spirit Dimension and found herself back in the cavern. She smiled sadly as she took the Sphere and popped it into the garment grid; she then managed to climb out of the cavern and headed back to Konoha. On the way, she met Inu and Viper who had been sent to look for her. She ran over to them and hugged her big brother and Big sister as they asked if she was ok, Naru nodded as Inu picked her up and cuddled her on the way to the hokage.

Meanwhile...

Sarutobi was furious and worried about His Adoptive granddaughter, he prayed that Inu and Viper would find her when he heard a knock on the door. He hurried over and opened it to find Inu and Viper holding the hands of Naru, naru tackled him and said "I'm sorry I scared you grandpa..."

Sarutobi just sighed and picked her up as he said "I understand that you were trying to escape the mob so you're not in any trouble..."

Sarutobi then had an idea and grinned evilly as he said "Naru, I believe you're ready for the Ninja Academy but the Decision to go is up to you."

Naru thought about it and nodded as she thought "_This will help me hide my training in plain sight_..."

Sarutobi then smiled and said "I'll enroll you tomorrow and then you go the next day ok?"

"Ok Grandpa!"

Two days later...

Naru was shown into the classroom where the teacher told her to introduce herself to the class, Naru politely told them her name with a smile and most of the students glared at her as one then called out "Sensei, Why is that...Freak allowed to go to school here?!"

Naru looked hurt at those words as the teacher didn't bother to answer or defend her and told Naru to sit down, Naru sat next to a boy with a pineapple like ponytail who looked at her and gave her a small smile. Naru returned the smile and then listened to the lecture with a careful ear, the day quickly passed as Naru made sure she was on her best behavior for the teacher. She exited the classroom with a smile after bowing to the teacher and thanking them for the interesting lesson they had given, Iruka blinked at her politeness then sat back in his chair to do some serious thinking about what he thought about the Kyuubi container...

7 years came and went during the time Naru spent at the Ninja Academy and now today was the final graduation test, Iruka smiled as he looked at his class then began calling names to test them one by one. Naru waited quietly as she had learned the Shadow clone Jutsu from the Hokage after telling him about her troubles with the regular clone Jutsu, she then heard her name being called and smiled as she headed down to the small testing room and listened to the three requirements to pass the final part of the test. She pulled off her replacement and henge perfectly then told Iruka "Sensei, I found out why I can't do the normal clone..."

Iruka looked curious and asked why so Naru told him that it was because her chakra levels were too high to make illusions, Iruka looked surprised then asked "Is that why you went to talk to the Hokage after last class's pop quiz on that Jutsu?"

Naru nodded and said "He did teach me a different clone Jutsu that works better for me..."

Iruka thought about it then smiled as he said "Show me..."

Naru grinned and then did the Jutsu as ten solid clones appeared in the room; Iruka was highly impressed and smiled as he looked at the other teacher who was called Mizuki. Iruka then asked him "Pass?"

Mizuki thought about it then nodded although he was furious on the inside, Iruka handed her a headband and she left the room after she bowed to the two teachers. She stepped out of the room with a smile and sat down beside one of her best Female friends, Hinata congratulated her happily as did Ino while Sakura and Sasuke sneered at them. Naru flipped the two off then began talking to her friends as Sasuke and Sakura made to stand and attack her, Iruka then came in and told them to sit down so that he could talk to them. Naru and the other two girls turned to the front and listened as Iruka told them that they would have the team placements in a month, Naru smiled then thought "_I hope I get to be on a team I LIKE and get a good Sensei_..."

Later that night...

Naru had ditched the orange outfit that she had been forced to wear ever since she had come back from the Spirit dimension and was in her Gunslinger outfit that looked like Yuna's except the shirt was a medium gray and the wrap around skirt was burnt orange and white. She saw Iruka heading into the forest and followed out of curiosity plus she had a bad feeling, she saw the showdown between Iruka and Mizuki as she listened to everything that was said. She then saw Mizuki throw a large throwing star and Iruka didn't have time to react as it came towards him, Naru shot the throwing star to put it off course as it barely missed Iruka and Mizuki looked around for whoever interfered.

Naru then trained her guns on Mizuki and stepped out as she said "I suggest you give back the scroll..."

"Well, well if it isn't the demon bitch! Come to join the one is the only defender you have, in death?"

Naru just smiled evilly and began shooting at the man's feet in rapid succession, Mizuki was forced to dance and dodge as Naru said "Dance traitor, Dance!"

Iruka had to hide a laugh at Mizuki's predicament as Anbu then filled the clearing; Naru stopped shooting at the man's feet and blew the smoke from her guns before twirling them on her fingers and putting them in their holsters. Naru was then asked to follow along with Iruka so that the Hokage could talk to them, Naru nodded as the group began walking towards the tower and smiled as she was soon let into her adoptive grandfather's office...

Sarutobi looked at his adoptive granddaughter's change of clothes and new weapons before asking "Naru...when did you get those clothes and weapons?"

Naru sighed and said "I'll tell only you and Iruka ni-chan for now but I ask it stays between us only."

Sarutobi nodded and had all the Anbu leave the room until only him and Iruka were in the room with Naru, Naru then started her story as Sarutobi and Iruka listened in shock to what she was telling them. By the time she had finished telling her tale, it was very late into the night and Sarutobi thought for a minute before saying "Naru, I believe you but I want you to tell your Jounin instructor once you trust them enough. Does anybody else know about what happened to you?"

"Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun and Itachi-kun all do."

Sarutobi went wide eyed at the last name and dismissed Iruka before asking "You knew about Itachi?"

Naru blushed and said "Me and Itachi were really good friends before everything went down. All he would tell me after he came to quickly say good bye, was that he was going on a spying mission."

Sarutobi sighed and said "I don't need to tell you that it is an S-ranked secret, do I? We can't blow his cover..."

"I understand Grandpa; I just really miss him..."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding then dismissed her as he said "Get some sleep, Kiddo and we'll talk more later on."

Naru nodded with a smile as she gave him a hug then head back to her apartment for the night...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok here's a new story for you guys! This one is a Final Fantasy X-2/Naruto crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own FFX-2, Naruto or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Family ties, Pairing and her version of Female Naruto! Please vote in her poll then read and Review her Stories! Enjoy the story and away we go! Fan art is most welcomed!

Ch.2

One Month later...

Naru entered the classroom in her gunslinger outfit as Shikamaru let out a low whistle and said "Not hiding your true strength anymore?"

Naru popped the P as she said "Nope! I'm done hiding."

Ino then came in and squealed as she said "That outfit is always so cool on you! Wish I could wear something like that..."

Naru grinned then gave Ino a hug as she said "You never know what the future holds, Ino!"

Ino laughed and said "Very true! So who do you think will be together for teams?"

Naru thought about it for a minute then said "Well you, Choji and Shikamaru are probably a sure thing, Kiba or I might be paired up with Sasuke and Sakura while the other is paired with Shino and Hinata."

Shikamaru and Ino nodded in understanding when they saw Sasuke come in with Sakura right behind him, begging for a date. Naru caught Ino's eye and faked gagging as she said "Ugh, I hate the smell of Kiss-ass fan girls in the morning..."

Ino bit her lip to keep from laughing as Sakura shot Naru a dirty look and then went wide eyed at what she was wearing, Naru just smirked and grabbed her usual seat as the rest of the class filed in and sat down. Iruka came in with a smile and tried to get their attention until he was fed up and used the Big Head No Jutsu, that shut the class up pretty quick then he gave them a speech about how they were now seen as adults and what their duties were to the their village. Naru listened in a bored stupor with the rest of the class when they all ready "Alright, Time for you to learn your team placements but first, the Rookie of the year is Naru and Top female goes to Ino!"

Sakura sat there in shock as Ino looked stunned then she and Naru slapped high five with Shikamaru and Hinata, Iruka was about to continue when Sakura screeched "Why did Naru-Baka get that spot! It belongs to Sasuke-kun!"

Iruka told her shut up and sit down as he explained Naru had perfect scores in all her academy paper tests, her taijustu exam, Weaponry exam and Ninjutsu exam. Sakura was furious as was Sasuke but they didn't argue as Iruka then started saying the teams...

Naru barely paid attention to the teams that didn't have her friends on them when she then heard her name being called but her teammates made her whack her head on the desk repeatedly, Sakura and Sasuke weren't impressed at being on her team either and Iruka sighed at the hateful looks the two shot Naru. He then told them that their instructor would be Kakashi Hatake before moving onto the rest of the teams, he finished and told them that they had an hour for lunch before their sensei would show up to collect them.

Naru sighed but decided to extended the first branch to her teammates as she invited them to have lunch with her, the two sneered at her and told her to do something impossibly rude causing Naru to raise an eyebrow and say "You kiss your mothers with that Mouth?"

Sasuke growled as Sakura screeched at her rudely then they both stalked off as Naru shrugged and said "Your loss..."

She and her friends then headed outside to their favorite eating spot and began a game of Poker with a bag of potato chips Choji had, it was soon down to her and Shino as they laid down their cards and Naru managed to win by a straight flush while Shino had three of a kind. Naru grinned and cheered as she then shared her stash with the others; they all laughed and talked happily until it was time to go back into the Academy to wait for the Sensei. Naru sighed as she waited quietly with her teammates and her friends' teams were picked up, two hours had passed and Naru had a pretty good idea who their Sensei was as she stood up and said "I'm getting some air before Sensei shows up..."

Sakura went to say something but Naru had already closed the door, Naru grinned as she caught her big brother setting up traps and tapped his shoulder. Kakashi jumped and turned to see his little sister standing there with a smile, He gave a soft chuckle and "Head on up to the roof, Imouto. I'll go get the others after I'm done here."

"Roger that!"

Kakashi chuckled and then said as she passed him "Nice new outfit, very professional."

Naru laughed softly and thanked as she headed up the stairs, she easily avoided the other traps and walked out onto the roof as she took a deep breath of fresh air. She waited for about 15 minutes when Kakashi appeared and they waited quietly for the other two to come up, they soon heard really bad swearing and crashes as her teammates encountered trap after trap...

Naru was snickering as Sasuke and Sakura came up covered in bight florescent paint, Kakashi then told them to sit down and introduce themselves when Sakura asked "What about you, sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and gave his usually Introduction spiel then said "Ok you're next Pinky!"

Sakura quickly said her piece followed by Sasuke causing Kakashi to sigh then he asked Naru to go, Naru nodded and said "Name's Naru Uzumaki and I'm 16 years old. My likes are Training, Ramen, my precious people and Old man Hokage. As for my dislikes, Emo people who think they're greatest thing since sliced bread, Fan girls and people who can't see the difference between the Kunai and the scroll."

Kakashi eye smiled then said "All right, meet me at Training ground 7 tomorrow at 7 am. There we will do your final Genin test to see if you made the grade."

Sasuke and Sakura yelled "WHAT?!"

Naru just sighed and told them to shut up so they could hear the rest of the directions; Kakashi thanked her and continued as he said "I suggest you don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up!"

Kakashi then dismissed them and Naru stood up as she left her teammates behind, Naru sighed and went to train as she knew Kakashi would be tough to beat tomorrow. She went to her usual training ground and on a hunch, began working with her thief dresssphere. By sunset she had made good progress and decided to hit the hay so she could get up early, she entered her apartment to find it trashed yet again and sighed as she quickly cleaned up and began scrubbing the wall so all the profanities and names were gone. Naru then slipped into her PJ's and into her bed as she relaxed, she soon drifted to sleep unaware that her world was about to change within the next few months...

The next morning...

Naru ate a quick breakfast of oatmeal with a slice of toast before heading to the Training grounds; she was the first one there as she then began to do her meditation to relax her body and mind before the test. She barely noticed her teammates showing up and commenting on her Thief outfit in snide tones, Kakashi then showed up about two hours later as a loud grumble came from Sasuke's and Sakura's stomach. He eye smiled then pulled out two bells on a string as he said "Your objective is to get these bells from me, the one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to the post and sent back to the Academy. You have until noon to beat me."

He then pulled out a timer and placed it on a stump; he then told them that the test had started causing Sasuke and Sakura to go hide so they could formulate their separate plans to get the bells. Naru just stood there as she pulled her daggers out and smiled sweetly at Kakashi, Kakashi got the message and smirked as she charged in. Kakashi then had to rapidly dodge the daggers, much to his surprise. He never noticed the bells were now gone and Naru had replaced them with walnuts that were under a Genjutsu to make them look and sound like the bells, Naru flipped backwards as did Kakashi when a giant fireball came at them!

Needless to say, Kakashi wasn't impressed with Sasuke for that move and quickly used an underground technique to bury Sasuke up to his neck while Naru took the chance to hide and regroup with Sakura to explain the true purpose of the test. Naru had almost found Sakura when she heard the girl scream and Naru sighed as she found Sakura under a minor Genjutsu. Naru quickly dispelled the Illusion then woke Sakura up as she said "Sakura, I found out the real purpose of the test..."

"Who cares what you have to say, you freak! I'm going to find Sasuke-kun!"

Naru sighed and waited until she heard another scream then wandered over as she said to Sasuke "You and fan girl willing to work with me to beat Kakashi?"

Sasuke told her to do something impossible and naru just shrugged it off and said "Fine, I guess we'll all fail because of your guys' stubbornness."

Naru walked right past Kakashi's hiding place and sat next to the stump just as the timer went off, Kakashi then came out and tied Sakura and Sasuke to the post and made to tie up Naru when she smirked and held up the bells. Kakashi went wide eyed and looked at his waist as the Genjutsu on the walnuts wore off, Naru laughed at the look on his face as he asked "When the Fuck did you grab them?"

Naru just smiled sweetly and said "It's a secret."

Kakashi laughed and said "Tell me Naru what was the true purpose of the test?"

"Teamwork, alone none of us can take you down but together we had a chance."

The other two Genin were shocked as Naru was told that she was correct then Kakashi said to the two who were tied up "You should quit being Ninja. Neither of you are Ninja material because arrogance and prejudice are not part of the job description. You both refused to work with your third teammate who managed to actually get the bells and one of you actually tried to kill me and her!"

Kakashi paused in mid lecture at the feeling something was wrong and dodge to the side as a Creature made of what looked to be black gel suddenly attacked the group. Naru paled as she yelped while dodging "What's a Fiend doing here?!"

Kakashi dodged and said "What's a Fiend?"

Naru then dodged an attack and attacked back with her daggers, the Fiend which Naru recognized as a Flan Azabache then roared in pain. Kakashi then attacked with a Kunai which dealt even more damage to the Flan, Naru quickly used her thief skills to steal an item she saw inside the inky black gel body and then quickly took it out with Kakashi. Kakashi then looked at Naru as she was shaken up and asked yet again "What the hell was that thing?"

Sasuke and Sakura were shaken up as Naru said "A fiend is what happens when Souls don't move on to the spirit plain, their anger and hate are what changes them in to something like that Fiend although they do take on other forms as well..."

Kakashi then asked "why have we never seen them before?"

"Because the fiends and the power they could use to create themselves was destroyed eons ago when the Calamity happened and formed the world as we know it..."

Kakashi blinked as Naru looked worried then sighed and said "I have to leave for a few minutes to report this, Naru... don't feed your team mates or untie them! I'll retest them after I get back to see if they can work together..."

Naru sighed as she took the bento he passed her then looked at what she had stolen from the Flan, it was a beautiful old style silver ring and Naru slipped it on just to try it. Her teammates then began demanding that she release them and Naru ignored them until her eyebrow was twitching like mad, she finally had enough and stuffed a rice ball into their mouths as she said "Here eat this and be quiet until Kakashi sense returns."

Just then Thunder clouds appeared over head and Kakashi appeared as he said "Naru, why did you disobey?"

Because we need a full team and they needed food for energy to fight you to be able to pass."

Kakashi then smiled as the thunder clouds disappeared and he said "You pass."

The Genin were stunned but Naru soon smiled and bowed to her sensei as she said "Thank you so much Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi nodded then showed them the Memorial stone where he told them about his companions that were on the stone and said "I want you to remember this..._**Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash but those that don't care about their companions are lower than trash**_!"

Naru nodded in understanding as they were dismissed and told to meet at the bridge leading to the training ground so they could start doing missions. Naru smiled and hurried to go to the ramen stand for a Bowl of Ramen for a treat, Kakashi then body flickered to the Hokage tower and entered the Hokage's office...

Two months later...

Naru's face was highly amused as she gently took Tora from a scratched up Sakura and gently scratched the agitated cat behind the ears; the cat then relaxed and began to purr as she snuggled into Naru's arms. Naru cuddled the cat happily as they walked back to the Hokage tower, the hokage smiled at the content cat in his granddaughter's arms then called in the cat's owner who came in and took the cat from Naru only to get attacked to everyone's surprise. The cat then ran to Naru and jumped into the surprised Genin's arms with a loud happy purr, the owner was also shocked but Tora still refused to go with her every time she tried to take the cat.

The owner then looked thoughtful and smiled as she said "I think Tora wants to stay with you, Young lady...She never took to anyone like she has you and I never really formed a bond with her..."

Naru was surprised as the woman then said "Why don't you keep Tora with you? She certainly does like you..."

"What? No but she's your pet!"

The woman smiled and said "I used to be but Tora obviously prefers you so I'm giving her to you."

Naru then smiled as Tora curled around her shoulders and reached up to pet the "cat" as she thanked the woman, the woman then left as stunned silence reigned supreme for a few minutes before the hokage coughed and said "Well then, Team 7...what D-rank would you like next?"

Naru then spoke up and said "Hokage-sama, couldn't we have a simple C-rank that would take us further then the next village? I fear these D-ranks just aren't challenging enough for us..."

The Hokage thought about it and then smiled as he said "We do have one to the land of Waves that's an escort mission..."

Naru looked at her sensei that smiled and said "We'll take it, Hokage-sama. This will give them some valuable experience in the field. Now who will we be escorting?"

Hokage chuckled and had the Client brought in, the client was an old man holding a sake bottle and he quickly insulted Sasuke and Sakura before trying to start on Naru. Naru just walked over and smiled as she used one of her daggers to slice the bottle in half; the old man stared at her for a second then smiled as he said "Looks like one of you knows what you're doing!"

Kakashi then laughed and said "We'll leave at 8 am tomorrow morning, be ready for anything but it will be more than likely just Bandits we'll fight."

Naru was the only one who noticed the barely noticeable wince that Tazuna did, she then smiled at the old man warmly and said "Don't worry Tazuna...We won't let anything happen to you..."

The old man looked surprised then smiled at her as Kakashi dismissed his team so they could prepare, Naru was quick to leave and make her way home to pack as she had a feeling that something Big would happen with the mission...

The next day...

Naru waited quietly for her sensei while her teammates complained loudly near the gate, Kakashi soon showed up with Tazuna in tow and said "Are you three ready for your first C-rank?"

The teens nodded and Kakashi said "Then let's be off."

Naru smiled as she took her first step on her journey outside the Village walls and followed her sensei in to what would be the start of a big time adventure for her and the other rookies...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok here's a new story for you guys! This one is a Final Fantasy X-2/Naruto crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own FFX-2, Naruto or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Family ties, Pairing and her version of Female Naruto! Please vote in her poll then read and Review her Stories! Enjoy the story and away we go! Fan art is most welcomed!

Ch.3

Naru hummed a song that Yuna used to sing her when she had been in the spirit dimension causing Kakashi to smile when Sakura asked about the different Kages around the elemental countries. Kakashi answered the question when Naru spotted the trap up ahead and warned Kakashi through sign language, Kakashi nodded as he and Naru prepared for battle. They walked past the puddle and two men slipped out of the puddle and attacked...

*Everything goes mostly cannon*

Kakashi turned to Tazuna and said sternly "Why did you lie about the Mission Ranking?"

Tazuna sighed and told them about Gato then laid a thick guilt trip on them, Kakashi sighed and turned to his team as he asked "Do we continue or do we go back?"

Naru spoke up and said "I say we call for back up and continue. We want a chance to get some experience and we got it."

Sasuke then agreed as did Sakura causing Kakashi to smile and nod, he then summoned Pakkun and told him the message he needed to get to the hokage. Pakkun nodded and then raced back to the Village as Team 7 continued on their way, Naru whistled cheerfully as she walked next to Kakashi and Tazuna causing Tazuna to smile and belt out a silly drinking song. Naru laughed and then sang a song that had Sasuke gritting his teeth, Naru noticed then sang it louder

"_**Black Socks,**_

_**They never get dirty!**_

_**The longer you wear them,**_

_**The stronger they get!**_

_**Sometimes I think I should launder them,**_

_**But something keeps telling me,**_

_**No, No **_

_**Not yet**_

_**Not yet**_

_**Not yet**_

_**Not yet**_**!**"

Sakura and Sasuke then snapped and yelled at her "DOBE/NARU, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Kakashi had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Naru then started singing the Song that never ends and ended up getting chased by her teammates, Kakashi finally told her to stop singing and that they would soon be near the channel they had to cross to get to Wave country. Naru nodded and smiled as they all picked up their pace, Naru and the others then found the boat man who would take them across the water. They all climbed in and started to cross the water when they got their first look at the bridge, Sakura then said loudly "Whoa, that Bridge is Huge!"

The boatman hissed at her to shut up before they were caught by the men Gato had patrolling the area, Sakura made to argue when Sasuke told her to be quiet and the Fan girl quickly shut up. They reached the opposite shore and piled out as the boatman slipped quietly away, they had walked only a few feet when Sasuke tossed a Kunai into the Bushes suddenly. Kakashi pulled the bushes apart to see a rabbit sitting there frozen as the Kunai narrowly missed killing the white rabbit, Kakashi then heard something and yelled "GET DOWN!"

The Genin hit the deck and Naru grabbed Tazuna as she pulled him down, she was right on time too because a large sword came right over their heads where Naru and Tazuna had been seconds before. Naru then heard the sword embed itself in a tree and quickly stood up with her daggers ready in a guard position, Kakashi then said "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist."

"Kakashi the Copy Cat Ninja...I'm honored but I have a job to do so will you give me the old man?"

Kakashi then said "Over my dead body!"

Zabuza laughed and said "Gladly! Sorry but it's all part of the job!"

Naru then noticed a mist forming as Zabuza called "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Naru grinned as the adrenaline pumped through her veins and heard "Heart, Liver, Kidneys, Jugular, Lungs, Spine...which of these I should hit to kill you all?"

Naru quickly replaced herself and the other three with Shadow clones then snuck up on Zabuza and attacked him as silent as ghost, she then used the mist to hide herself with a smile and called upon her warrior dresssphere. Her Warrior outfit was skin tight black leather pants with slash marks in a flame pattern that showed her skin and a Burnt orange leather tube top trimmed in black. Her hands were cover in black leather fingerless gloves as she held Tidus's old sword called Brotherhood, the mist cleared to reveal Kakashi being held in a large ball of water and Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna were behind Zabuza.

Naru then leapt onto the water as she applied the water walking technique that Yuna taught her, Zabuza and Kakashi were surprised at her change of Clothes when she then charged and began to fight with Zabuza. Zabuza was forced the drop the Water prison as Kakashi got to shore and watched as Naru held her own against the more experienced Swordsman, He then ran over to the others and told them to take Tazuna and get to his house while he helped out Naru. Sasuke and Sakura made to argue but Kakashi told them to go in a stern voice that left no room for argument, Kakashi then raced back to help his little sister who was getting tired and quickly leapt out of the way as Kakashi tackled Zabuza way from her.

The three made it to shore as Naru and Kakashi made to finish the Missing Nin off but senbon needles came out of nowhere and pierced Zabuza's neck, Naru then pulled Kakashi back as a Large Snake like fiend appeared in front of them and attacked. Naru heard the screech and watched as Kakashi was blinded by what seemed to be a Darkness spell, Naru knew the spell should have worked on her but couldn't figure out why until she saw the silver ring she had stolen from the Flan fiend was glowing. Naru then grinned as she leapt in front of the fiend that she recognized as a Basilisk type called a Gucumatz, she quickly slashed at it in rapid succession and watched as the Fiend roared a death cry before breaking into about ten Pyreflies...

Naru then looked for Zabuza but who ever had thrown the Senbon needles had taken the Ninja with them, Naru sighed then help Kakashi start walking to the House as he asked "Damn it. How long is this going to last?"

Naru then said "It shouldn't be too long, it's a temporary status condition so it should wear off right about...now!"

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as his eyesight came back and he turned to Naru as he asked "How did you change clothes and get that unique sword so quick?"

Naru smiled and said "I'll tell you later tonight after tweedledee and tweedledum go to sleep so we won't be overheard..."

Kakashi thought about that and agreed as they continued walking to the house...

Later that night in a clearing not far from the house...

Kakashi was in shock as Naru finished her story and he said "Let me get this straight, you are able to change your "Job" description to fit almost any situation do to the garment grid you inherited from your Ancestors? You also found a new Dresssphere which happens to be one you don't know but know it's important for the Future?"

Naru nodded and said "That's basically it in a nutshell."

Suddenly they both heard something that sounded like a song and it was one Naru recognized as she said "That's the Hymn of the Aeons!"

Kakashi and Naru followed the sound deep into the forest and came to a large ruins, Kakashi looked up at the structure and whistled in amusement at how big the structure was when he noticed Naru entering the building. He dash over to her and made to stop her when the Song suddenly got louder, Kakashi then realized whoever was singing was calling to Naru and said "Naru, I'm coming with you..."

Naru nodded then led the way into the building, they walked through the old ruins as they followed the song to a chamber with a door. Naru then tried to approach the door but a barrier came up as they heard a voice say "Don the Summoner Sphere and enter the chamber, Descendent of High Summoner Yuna."

Naru looked confused then realized the Voice was talking about the new dresssphere that she had from when she went to the Spirit Dimension. Naru nodded and activated the sphere, Kakashi watched as Naru's battle leathers turned into a short thigh length Black and burnt orange Yukata with a dark gray obi, fingerless black gloves and Black knee length combat boots with burnt orange laces. She then gained a staff with a black handle and ornate gold wrapping around it but the top was that of a Burnt orange ball with Black "feathered" wings on the sides.

Naru then took a deep breath as she stepped past the barrier and the door to the chamber opened as she stepped inside, Kakashi watched as the door then closed and he settled in for a wait until Naru was done doing whatever she needed to do in the chamber...

Two hours later...

Kakashi quickly woke to a gentle touch on his arm as he looked around to see Naru in front of him with a tired smile, he then asked "Did you accomplish whatever you needed to do?"

Naru nodded and said "Right now I want to go to bed and rest..."

Kakashi chuckled and said "Fine by me...now how do we get out of here?"

Naru smiled and said "We just go back the way we came..."

Kakashi and Naru then headed towards the surface as they chatted quietly about training for Zabuza's return within the week. Naru and Kakashi then found the exit as they headed back to the house, they quietly snuck in and Naru was quick to get into bed where she fell asleep almost instantly...

Two days later...

Naru raced into the woods after Inari's hurtful words and began destroy the clearing in an effort to get her anger out, her energy was soon spent and she fell asleep in the clearing with tears streaming down her face. Naru was quick to react as a Hand touched her and pinned a girl to the ground, Naru blushed and quickly apologized to the mystery girl as she helped her up. The girl gave a small laugh and said "Thanks, you're pretty quick..."

Naru blushed and told her "I tend to train on my speed and reaction time quite a bit..."

Haku looked at the Girl in front of him and smiled as he said "You must have someone worth protecting..."

Naru nodded then said in a mischievous voice "How Zabuza doing?"

Haku looked at her with wide eyes and saw no signs of aggression from the blonde, Haku then smiled and said "He doing fine even if he hates lying around...but how did you know?"

Naru laughed and said "I can hear the slight hum of Chakra when someone gets close that I don't know."

Haku looked impressed as Naru then noticed the medical herbs in the basket, Haku noticed her gaze and smiled as he asked "Want to help me get some more herbs?"

Naru nodded and said "Sure! I have a small Medical herb garden at home."

The two searched for herbs for an hour when they heard Kakashi calling for Naru, Haku smiled sadly then said "I guess this is where we say goodbye?"

"Doesn't have to be as I have a bad feeling Gato's going to stab you and Zabuza in the back, Haku-chan..."

Haku looked amused at the mistaken gender and said "Naru...I'm actually a boy..."

Naru looked shocked then amused as she said "OMG that's hilarious, no offense but you look way too feminine to be considered a boy..."

Haku just laughed and said "I get that all the time so no worries."

Naru then came up with an evil prank to play on her teammates and quickly told the idea to Haku who started laughing, Haku agreed and Naru then said goodbye as she headed back to the house. Haku watched her go then headed back to the hide out when he noticed Gato walking nearby in a bad mood, his gut told him to follow the midget so he did. Needless to say, Haku was shocked by what he had learned and hurried back to Zabuza to report what he had learned about the man...

5 days later...

Zabuza and Haku met with the Konoha Ninja when Haku noticed Naru wasn't with them, the fight then began as Sasuke and Haku squared off while Zabuza went up against Kakashi...

Meanwhile...

Naru took out the goon that was about to kill Inari while the other one of the two held Tsunami hostage, Naru was quick to knock them out and tried them up so they could escape. She looked at Inari and said "Take your mom and go into town to stay with someone! I'm headed to the bridge to help out!"

"You got it, Nee-chan! Be careful!"

Naru nodded and dashed towards the bridge as she shifted back to Thief because she would need the speed to do what she could to help, she made it to the bridge in the Nick of time as the mist suddenly blown away to reveal Gato at the end of the bridge. Zabuza and Kakashi were shocked along with Sasuke, Haku and Sakura at how many people were with the midget when Naru smirked and asked Tazuna "Tazuna, what If I told you I could not damage the bridge while getting rid of the idiots?"

Kakashi smirked and said "What do you have up your sleeve?"

Naru just grinned and said "Watch the master!"

She then activated the Black Mage Dresssphere and let the change take hold, Kakashi was laughing at the stunned looks on every one's faces at the outfit Naru was wearing. Her Mage hat was a burnt orange and the rest was Black with dark gray accents, her staff was the same as her Summoner staff and she twirled it as she said "Time to wash the bridge off, WATERGA!"

Zabuza and the others jaw dropped at all the Bandits and thugs were washed away into the water below by the powerful torrent of water that Naru had somehow created from nothing, they then noticed Gato still standing there was he began to laugh evilly while his body began to distort. Haku yelled "Naru, He's already dead but somehow..."

"I got it! Time to take out the Trash!"

Gato just laughed as his body became that of a spider like Fiend then he snarled "I'll kill all of you myself then I'll feast upon the village!"

Naru yelled "Not on my watch!"

Naru made to charge when she heard her first Aeon speak to her mentally; Naru smirked and quickly activated her Summon Dresssphere. She then said as she jumped onto the water "I call upon the Aeon of the Water and the Oceans! Leviathan, Come forth!"

Gato gulped as a LARGE Water dragon with a mane the color of Sea foam. The deadly looking claws and teeth were silver while its scales danced with all the different shades of Ocean blue, the dragon's tail was curling around Naru as it glared with sea green eyes at Gato who was trembling under the glare. Naru then ordered the Aeon to attack while Gato also lunged for the Aeon in a desperate attempt to defend himself...


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok here's a new story for you guys! This one is a Final Fantasy X-2/Naruto crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own FFX-2, Naruto or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Family ties, Pairing and her version of Female Naruto! Please vote in her poll then read and Review her Stories! Enjoy the story and away we go! Fan art is most welcomed!

*for those that are confused, Gato is the Boss Fiend for the wave country arc*

Ch.4

Naru stood strong as Leviathan took on the Spider like Fiend that was Gato, Everyone on the bridge watched the Battle in shock as Sasuke growled and thought "_How can some Nameless Orphan be more powerful than me_?"

The Aeon quickly got its overdrive up and running as Naru said "Leviathan, Use Tidal Twister!"

Everyone watched as the dragon then began to spin while water surrounded it like a twister or a drill; Leviathan then slammed into Gato and pierced his body armor as he threw the Spider Like Fiend into the air and hit him three more times. Gato was heavily wounded and by now had lost his entire human mind, Leviathan then hit the Spider Fiend with a well placed Watera and Gato died as his Fiend body dissolved into Pyreflies...

Zabuza then said "Daaaammmmnnnn..."

Naru rubbed Leviathan's nose in thanks as she then dismissed the dragon, everyone was surprised to see the dragon fade into thin air as Naru walked towards the bridge and walked back up one of the pillars. She noticed everyone staring and blushed as she asked "What?"

Kakashi looked at her in pride as Haku said in disbelief "What an ace up your sleeve..."

Naru blushed and said "It's not that big of a deal, Leviathan had wanted me do my first summoning in a real battle."

Kakashi made to say something when Sasuke said "How the hell are you so powerful, Dobe? I demand you hand over the summoning scroll for that dragon!"

Kakashi was furious and made to scold Sasuke when Naru started to laugh and said "Leviathan is not a Ninja Summon; He's what's known as an Aeon type summon. They choose the summoner and they only answer to the person they choose..."

Sasuke looked furious as Kakashi told him to drop it and that he was disappointed in Sasuke's attitude towards Naru and Sakura, Naru then sighed as she dropped to one knee to everyone's surprise. Haku quickly knelt beside her and asked what was wrong, Naru just smiled tiredly and said "Just tired...Aeons draw on the energy of their Summoner to manifest in the physical world. Since that was my first Summoning, it just took a bit more energy than normal..."

Haku still looked a little worried as he helped Naru stand and walk over to Kakashi, Kakashi thanked Haku then asked Zabuza "What will you do now?"

Zabuza sighed and said "Don't know...Frankly me and Haku are tired of being on the run..."

Naru blinked then looked at Kakashi who understood and said "Well, why not Join Konoha? This way you don't have to deal with the Hunter Nin anymore."

Zabuza looked at Haku who gave the puppy dog eyes to him and Zabuza sighed as he said "Ahh, why not. It would nice to be able to stay in one place for once."

Later that night...

Naru went out into the forest alone and sighed as she thought about her Best male friend and how different his younger brother was from the Older Uchiha, a tear slipped down her cheek and she softly began to sing,

_**Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out  
Come out  
Wherever you are**_

I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me

I need you to come here and find me  
Cause without you I'm totally lost  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are

I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you just for a while  
But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you

Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you

I use to believe in forever  
But forever is too good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far

I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
And wonder if you are dreaming too  
Wherever you are

Wherever you are...

Naru then wiped her tears away and headed back to the House as she whispered "I miss you so much, Itachi..."

Over the next two weeks, Zabuza, Naru, Haku and the others all pitched in to help complete the bridge after the fight. Naru was also avoiding Sasuke and Sakura who kept badgering her to give her Aeon summon to Sasuke, Naru finally had enough and round on her teammates as she said "Why should or would I give up MY techniques to some spoiled brat and his Fan girl? They are mine and I will not betray the trust of the people who taught me them!"

Sasuke was furious and raised his hand as he smacked her across the face; Kakashi had just stepped out of the house in time to see that happen and heard Sakura say "You little demon whore! Sasuke is way better then you and deserves to learn those Techniques more then you!"

Kakashi watched as Naru took a deep breath to calm herself down when Sasuke said something that made her pissed, "A clanless Demon freak like you is nothing but lower then dirt! So hand over those Techniques!"

Naru snarled angrily and said coldly "The day I give you ANY technique of mine is when Pigs fly and The Uchiha Clan are brought back from the dead!"

Kakashi then interfered as Sasuke launched himself at Naru who had turned her back to walk away, Kakashi snarled at Sakura and Sasuke "House NOW! You two are confined to your rooms until we leave for Konoha then you two will be talking with the Hokage about your horrid behavior..."

Naru watched as the two shot her dirty looks before being marched into the house and up to their rooms; Naru sighed then went to go see Haku who was sparring with Zabuza at the moment on the water. She watched her friend with a smile when she heard a low whistle she recognized from before the Uchiha massacre, She grinned and walked into the nearby woods about twenty feet when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a soft voice in her ear say "I've missed you, Naru-chan..."

"Itachi..."

She spun in his arms and cuddled up to him as she said "I've missed you too."

They stayed in the cuddle for about five minutes when Itachi then asked "So what's this I heard about you summoning something called an Aeon?"

Naru laughed softly and told him everything that had happened since they had come to Wave Country; Itachi listened in amusement and said "I'm just glad you're safe..."

They then heard Kakashi calling for Naru and Itachi sighed as he said "I'll see you as soon as I can. Is there a place outside Konoha where we can meet in secret?"

Naru smiled and nodded as she told him about the cavern, Itachi nodded then did something she didn't expect as Itachi gently pressed his lips against hers. Naru was quick to return the kiss when they parted for air and Itachi slipped away into the underbrush minutes before Kakashi came into view...

The next day...

The bridge was finally completed and the Konoha ninja plus Zabuza and Haku were ready to leave as the whole Village came to see them leave, Inari clung to Naru as she hugged him. Inari then began to cry as Naru smiled and said "Hey, no tears now. Remember, there is no such thing as goodbye only see you later..."

Inari smiled at that and nodded as he said "Ok, Nee-chan!"

Naru smiled at that and Kakashi smiled as he said "Naru, time to go..."

Inari backed up to his mom and grandfather as Naru waved to everyone and ran after the others, Tazuna smiled and asked "So what should we name the bridge?"

Inari watched Naru and the other Ninja leave and said "I think it should be called the Naru Bridge"

Tazuna and the other Villagers agreed with Inari as Tazuna smiled and ruffled Inari's hair, they all watched as the Ninja walked out of sight then dispersed to return home...

Meanwhile...

Naru and Haku were talking about his bloodline as they ignored the Grumbling emo and banshee, Naru and the others then heard something big in the trees and quickly got ready to fight. Naru paled as she recognized what kind of Fiend had stepped out as they all stared up in shock at the Iron Giant that had stepped out of the trees, Naru swore violently and said "Kakashi sensei! We need to get the hell out of here! I'm not foolish or experienced enough with my Warrior dresssphere to take on an Iron Giant Fiend!"

Kakashi and Zabuza nodded while Haku then said "Then I suggest we run then because that thing is about to attack!"

Naru and the others hauled their asses out of there as the Iron Giant chased them for 5 minutes before giving up, Naru sighed in relief but was worried about all the fiends that she had seen so far. She was deep in thought until they reached Konoha and made their way to the Hokage Tower to report, Naru then realized they were in front of the Hokage's office door and Kakashi knocked on the door. Sarutobi then called them in and raised an eyebrow at Zabuza and Haku, he then asked for Kakashi to report and Kakashi told him nearly everything that had happened on the mission including Sasuke and Sakura's words to Naru. Sarutobi's eyes went narrow at that and then asked Zabuza "May I ask why you're here Zabuza and who your companion is?"

Zabuza then said "Me and my adoptive son are tired of being on the run and wish to join Konoha's forces..."

Sarutobi then smiled at them and said "I believe we can do that but you'll be on probation for two Months, Zabuza, after you're cleared through Ibiki. Now your adoptive son...does he have any academy training?"

Haku then spoke and said "No sir, I was an orphan on the streets when Zabuza left Kiri and took me with him. Everything I learned about medicine and the Ninja arts was from Zabuza, scrolls and books I had read..."

Sarutobi thought about that and said "Kakashi...would you mind having Haku on your team until the Chunin exams?"

"No, I don't, Hokage-sama. Haku is a great kid and works well with Naru."

The hokage nodded then dismissed Naru, Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku while he told Sasuke and Sakura to stay as he had to talk to them, Naru hid a smirk as Sasuke and Sakura gulped at the angry look in the Hokage's eyes. Naru then invited Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi to Ichimaru's and the meal would be on her, Kakashi declined with a smile but Zabuza and Haku accepted as Kakashi said "I'll take that offer another time Naru...ok?"

"That's fine sensei! See you later!"

Kakashi chuckled then waited until Sasuke and Sakura left the Hokage's office before entering again, the hokage looked surprised and asked "Kakashi? What is it?"

Kakashi smiled and said "I couldn't give the FULL report with Sasuke and Sakura in the room..."

The hokage turned serious and asked "What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi sighed and gave the full report including the parts he skipped such as the trip into the Ruins with Naru, her Aeon Summon that she had used to defeat Gato and about the Fiends that had shown up on the mission. The hokage looked worried about the fiends as he stood up and looked out the window, Kakashi then said "You should have seen Sasuke and Sakura's reaction before they found out Haku's real gender...I laughed pretty hard."

Sarutobi looked at him and said "What happened?"

Kakashi then said "Sasuke actually tried to hit on him and Sakura was chewing him out for being a prettier "girl" then her..."

Sarutobi looked amused and asked "And their reaction to finding out Haku was actually male?"

"Sasuke threw up in the toilet and Sakura went on a tirade that no boy should look that feminine."

Sarutobi laughed at that as he then said "Thank you Kakashi for telling me what else happened."

Kakashi nodded as the Hokage dismissed him and he headed home...

Meanwhile...

Itachi waited quietly in the rather large cavern in the woods for Naru as his partner sighed and said "Are you sure she's coming?"

Itachi made to answer when they heard "Of course I came..."

The two Missing nin spun and saw Naru looking amused as she stood behind them, Itachi smiled and hugged her as she laid her head on his chest. Itachi then said "Naru, what is this place?"

"This is the cavern that's a gateway to the Spirit dimension aka the Farplane..."

Itachi and his partner looked surprised but Itachi relaxed as naru then pulled away and said "I'm sensing two dressspheres down here...If I'm right, they probably belong to Auntie Paine and Auntie Rikku."

Itachi then said "I do sense something that feels familiar. It almost feels like my mother's aura..."

Naru smiled and said "then that's Probably Auntie Paine's dresssphere...Momma Yuna did say she could act rather motherly..."

Itachi then introduced his partner Kisame to Naru who smiled and greeted the shark like man happily; Naru led the two males deeper into the cavern where they found two pedestals with a dresssphere each. Itachi noticed the one on the right was glowing and Naru identified as one of Paine's dressspheres, Itachi then reached out to touch it as Naru grinned placed her hand on his shoulder at the same time as Kisame. Itachi had barely grazed the surface of the sphere when a brilliant flash of light surrounded them and Naru, Itachi and Kisame found themselves in a flower filled glen that Naru recognized, Naru grinned as Itachi blinked rapidly with Kisame and said "Naru where are we?"

Naru giggled and said "This is the Spirit Dimension where most souls go after death."

Kisame looked panicked as he asked "Does that mean we're dead?"

"Nope, the dresssphere transported us here. The best part is we won't age nor will time past in the Human world until we leave again. Come on, I know where to go from here!"

Itachi and Kisame then followed Naru down a simple path they didn't notice off to the side until they saw a bunch of tent like huts in front of them, Naru then let out a piercing whistle and they saw two People come out of one of the huts. Naru grinned and raced towards them as she yelled "Momma, Daddy!"

Yuna and Tidus blinked in shock seconds before they were bowled over by the teenage girl, Itachi chuckled as Yuna and Tidus regained their senses and hugged Naru tight. Jecht then came out with a yawn and asked "What's with all the commotion?"

"Grandpa Jecht!"

Jecht was tackled as he braced himself and grinned as he looked into Naru's eyes, he grinned as he returned her hug before noticing the two males standing off to the side. He grinned and said to Itachi "So you're Lulu and Paine's descendent! They'll be glad to meet you..."

Naru looked surprised and said "How is Itachi related to both of them?"

Jecht thought about that and said "I believe one of Lulu's descendents married one of Paine's if I remember correctly..."

Itachi look curious as the two mentioned females then appeared with Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri and Auron, Naru grinned and greeted her Aunts and Uncles happily as they all gave her big hugs.

Itachi was then noticed as Lulu then said "So you're the one to inherit mine and Paine's legacy..."

Naru grinned at that as Auron then noticed Kisame's sword and said "Jecht and Tidus, why don't we see how much Naru has improved and have her Shark like friend join us?"

Tidus grinned and said "Fine with me but after we can play a game of Blitzball!"

Naru grinned as she said "I'm game! Want to join in, Kisame-san?"

Kisame smiled and told her "Sure, why not? Sounds like fun!"

Naru and the four males then went to spar while Lulu with the help of Paine, Rikku and Yuna explained about what Itachi would be learning from Paine, Lulu and Wakka since they were his Ancestors. Itachi was amazed as Lulu and Paine told him what they would teach him then Wakka smiled and said "I'll be teaching ya different Status techniques you can use on enemies and also helpful status techniques that you can use on your party members. I'll even teach ya to play Blitzball if ya want..."

"What's Blitzball?"

Wakka gave a smile told him a basic overview of Blitzball and its rules causing Itachi's interest to peak, Wakka then said "Naru's a natural at it and took to it like a duck on water."

Itachi was then asked by Lulu "Will you accept our offer, Itachi?"

Itachi thought about it and nodded as he said "I would be honored to learn from you."

Meanwhile...

Naru, Kisame, Jecht, Tidus and Auron were all going at each other as Rikku acted as Referee, they soon finished their spar as they cooled down and Naru then said "Daddy, Grandpa Jecht and Uncle Auron...do you have any idea why fiends are appearing in the human world again?"

The three men froze and turned to her as Jecht asked "Are you serious?"

Naru nodded and Jecht, Tidus plus Auron looked at each other before saying "We need to get back to the others..."

With that, Naru and the others hurried towards the huts while a young boy in a hooded purple outfit with bare feet appeared and softly said "I look forward to the day you make it to my temple chamber the way you did at my brother's temple in Wave country. Until then...you must grow strong, Descendent of high summoner Yuna"

With that the boy faded into thin air as Naru turned to see who was staring at her, Tidus turned and said "Come on Naru, your mom and the others need to hear what you told us!"

"Coming, Daddy!"

Naru then raced after him as she smiled and jumped on Tidus's back for a piggyback, she was unaware that the Arrival of the Aeons and the Fiends marked the herald of a much greater danger within the future that only she and two others could stop...


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Ok here's a new story for you guys! This one is a Final Fantasy X-2/Naruto crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own FFX-2, Naruto or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Family ties, Pairing and her version of Female Naruto! Please vote in her poll then read and Review her Stories! Enjoy the story and away we go! Fan art is most welcomed!

Ok which Summon should Naru get next? First one to ten votes wins!

Shiva:

Ifirt:

Ixion:

Anima:

Magus Sisters:

Bahamut:

Valefor:

Yojimbo:

Phoenix:

Ch.5

Naru sat next to her adoptive parents as she explained about the fiends that had been appearing and Yuna looked worried, Tidus then said "Something tells me that all these Fiends appearing, is heralding something big is on the horizon..."

Auron sighed and said "Makes sense, that last time Fiends was seen after our time among the Living, was before that ten tailed "dragon" Fiend came into being and caused the calamity to happen that formed the Elemental countries."

Naru looked a little confused while Itachi then said "Are you telling me that the Juubi is actually a Fiend and it's actually real?"

Auron nodded as Kisame and Itachi looked at each other with worried glances, Naru noticed and asked "Itachi...what's wrong?"

"The group we work for are actually the good guys but there's been rumors of a Rival group trying to collect the Biju for their own purposes...they might be the ones responsible for all the Fiends if the rumors have any merit to them..."

Naru looked worried and asked "Itachi...Are you worried they're going to come after me because of Kyuubi-kun?"

Itachi looked surprised at her knowing about the Fox but he gave her a small smile and nodded, Lulu then sighed and said "Then I guess we better get started with your training, Itachi..."

"When do we start?"

"We'll start in the morning; we'll have about two-three years to train all of you here in this Dimension."

Itachi nodded as he noticed Naru yawning and Yuna smiled while saying "We should all get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day tomorrow..."

Two years later in the Farplane...

Itachi yawned as he woke up to a cuddling Naruto and smiled; he kissed her forehead then gently woke her up before they got out of bed to get dress in their clothes for the day. Naru giggled as Itachi hopped around the hut looking for his one sock when he spotted it and quickly put it on, they slipped into their shoes and walked out where they were met by Kisame who told them that the others wanted to see them. Naru had a pretty good idea why as they headed towards Tidus and Yuna's Hut, she slipped her hand into Itachi's as they entered and found everyone waiting for the three of them. Naru then sighed and said sadly "It's time for us to go back...isn't it?"

Yuna and the others nodded as Paine stood up and handed her garment grid to Itachi then said "Take care of it..."

Itachi nodded as Yuna then said "You guys do have some time to play Blitzball before you leave..."

Naru perked up at that as did Itachi and Kisame, Tidus then grabbed the ball and said "Let's get the game underway!"

Three hours later...

Yuna was laughing as Tidus, Jecht and Wakka got their ass kicked in a three on three Blitzball match against Naru, Itachi and Kisame, the game was soon over as they exited the large ball of water and Naru hugged her mother before they noticed that Kisame, Naru and Itachi were fading into thin air. Naru waved goodbye as her adoptive Family faded in front of her and the three of them found themselves back in the cave, Itachi and Kisame sighed as Itachi gave Naru a quick kiss and said "We must go before we're discovered...I love you Naru."

"Love you too...Now get going! I'll be fine."

Itachi nodded as him and Kisame then left, Naru watched her lover disappear into the woods before sneaking back into the village with no one the wiser. She went to her home and lay down as she looked up at the ceiling; it was about an hour later that she fell asleep and slept until sunrise...

Two weeks later...

Naru arrived at her team's usual meeting spot just before Kakashi arrived with four forms in his hand and said "You have been nominated for the Chunin exams, they are in three days and the rest of Rookie Nine have been nominated to join..."

Naru and Haku looked at each other then thanked Kakashi as he handed them their forms and dismissed them, Kakashi just eye-smiled and nodded before wandering off to do whatever he was going to do. Naru and Haku then left to go walk around town when they ran into Konohamaru and his two friends, Konohamaru then asked if they would play ninja tag with them and Naru grinned along with Haku as they nodded. Konohamaru and his friends cheered before taking a head start of 10 seconds, Naru and Haku took off after them and easily dodged the crowd in their pursuit of the kids when Konohamaru looked back and ran into a new face in town. Konohamaru fell backwards then was picked up by the male he had slammed into by his shirt; Naru quickly stepped forward and trained her Guns on the young man as she said "I suggest you let him go nicely..."

"Why should I?"

"Because ANBU are watching you right now and you just threatened the Hokage's grandson who's also like a brother to me!"

The boy paled and slowly lowered Konohamaru to the ground, Konohamaru then hid behind Naru as she said "You and your team must be here for the Chunin exams, am I right?"

The blonde girl who was with the Boy, nodded and said "I'm really sorry for my Idiotic brother's behavior, I'm Temari and this idiot is Kankuro..."

"Is the red head in the tree also on your team?"

Temari and Kankuro paled at that and turned to see a red headed boy with a gourd on his back standing in the tree nearby, Naru smiled at the boy and then said as he moved to his teammates' side "Yo, Red, You hungry? I know a great ramen place to eat at!"

The red head looked at her in surprise and said "Are you not afraid of me?"

Naru laughed and said "Why be afraid of someone who cares a similar burden to me?"

The boy got the message she was trying to say and he asked "What number?"

Naru smiled and said "Mr. Fuzzy is number nine..."

The boy's lips twitched into a smile and said "He actually lets you call him that?"

Naru grinned evilly and said "Only when we're out in public like this..."

Gaara had to hide a snicker at that then said "We'll join you for Lunch..."

"Sweet, just follow me!"

Two hours later...

Gaara was relaxed and happy as Naru told another story about one of her pranks to Temari and him while Kankuro talked with Haku a bit, Temari was laughing and said "So they didn't see you until you were practically done Painting while you wore a bright orange jumpsuit?!"

Naru grinned and nodded as she then said "I led the ANBU on a merry chase for about almost three hours, they never caught me..."

Gaara actually chuckled at that and said "I'm guessing pranks are your way of dealing with Shit you go through?"

Naru nodded and said "Yeah, it works way better than losing it and killing everything in sight plus the reactions are way more satisfying..."

Gaara thought about that and had to agree with that statement, he then entertained the thought of the face his father would make if he turned to pranks...

Three days later...

Naru walked with Haku to meet with Sasuke and Sakura for the Chunin exams, they nodded to each other then began walking into the Ninja Academy. Naru raised an eyebrow as they reached the second floor to find it extremely crowded, she then saw the small Genjutsu over the door and sighed as she realized this was a weeding portion of the test. She softly told Haku and led her team to the stairs after disguising her team without them knowing, they made their way up the stairs without anyone noticing and were met by Kakashi who gave them a quick talk then he winked at Naru as he said "In the second and third half, It's go big or go home! Now go represent Konoha!"

Naru nodded as Haku walked next to her to the door then they both kicked it open as they strolled in with large smirks on their faces, Sasuke and Sakura were shaking like leaves at all the killer intent being directed at them while Naru and Haku shrugged it off like nothing. Everyone looked at the blonde who was in her gunslinger outfit and Naru gave a confident smirk back to the others before spotting Gaara and wandering over to greet the siblings, Gaara smiled at her slightly as Temari greeted Naru happily when another blonde bounced over happily and said "Naru, I haven't talked to you in forever!"

Naru laughed and said "Hi Ino! How have you been?"

Ino grinned and said "I'm good! Who are the cute red head and the blonde?"

Gaara blushed as Ino looked his way and Temari looked surprised at his reaction, she then smiled as Naru obviously trusted the girl and said "I'm Temari and the red head is my baby brother Gaara..."

Ino took one look at Temari and said "You look like you need girl gossip time..."

Temari lit up at that and said "YES! None of the girls in Sand even come near me because of my family..."

Naru and Ino grinned at that and Ino dragged Naru and Temari over to an abandoned corner before she had Naru do a Privacy Barrier Jutsu around them, they then began to gossip happily when they heard the sounds of a fight and a man breaking it up. Naru turned and grinned at seeing Ibiki telling everyone to sit down for the test, Naru quickly sat down in her assigned seat next to Hinata as Ibiki explained the test rules and then told them to start. Naru quickly figured out the test and smirked as she looked at the questions before doing some doodles on the page for the next hour. When Ibiki then asked them the tenth question, Naru had waited quietly before noticing Sakura about to raise her hand so Naru stood up and slammed her hand on the table as she gave her speech. Ibiki was highly impressed at Naru's speech and looked at the other teams who had their fears completely blown away; he then smirked and said "You all...PASS!"

The collective WHAT had him laughing quietly before he explained the real purpose of the test, he was nearly finished with his speech when the window was busted and a banner unfurled with a gorgeous Purple haired female standing in front of the banner. Naru grinned evilly at seeing who it was as Anko was told she was a few minutes early, Anko then shrugged and looked at the teams as she complained to Ibiki that he had let too many teams pass the first test. Anko then grinned evilly and said "But my test will cut the teams in half by the third test! Alright Maggots, follow me!"

Naru grinned as Anko jumped out the window and Naru, Ino, Hinata all followed Anko through the window to everyone's surprise, Everyone then dashed to the window and watched as Naru, Ino and Hinata quickly kept up with Anko before dashing downstairs to follow the Tester for the second half...

Naru and her friends were quietly chatting when their teammates and the other Chunin hopefuls showed up, they were then briefed on the test and given forms to sign that they had to hand in before getting their scroll. Naru smirked as her team went to their assigned gate and bounced lightly on the balls of her feet as they waited for the signal to enter the forest, they then heard a loud horn and team 7 ran into the forest towards danger and their future...


End file.
